


The Letter

by lorir_writes



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Annabelle struggles to find the right words to say it.
Relationships: Annabelle Parsons/Original Female Character(s), Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr CFWC Silly Love Stories: Day 12 - Date night

The clock ticked on the wall, reverberating in the quiet dining room and making Annabelle more impatient at each passing second. Across from her at the table, Daphne’s boyfriend held her notepad and read the content in silence. His expression was unreadable. And it was getting on her nerves.

Her friend gave a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine,” she mouthed.

Was it though? _Ugh… I shouldn’t have done this._

“Wow…” Hamid’s eyebrow rose as he finished reading.

“I told you.” Daphne grinned and sipped her coffee.

“What? Is it bad? It’s too prude, isn’t it? Ah, bollocks…” The lady paced around the dining room waiting for his verdict then stopped herself as she took a deep breath. “Just tell me what’s wrong. Perhaps I still have time to rewrite it.”

“Didn’t you say you’re going to meet Vee in fifty minutes?” Daphne asked.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” She grimaced. “Come on, just tell me what I have to change.”

“Nothing,” Hamid replied as he put the notepad on the table.

“Nothing?!”

“I don’t understand why you’re so surprised. This is excellent, Annabelle. Your writing is impeccable.”

“Really?” Hope dawned on her features.

“See? That’s what I said to her earlier.” The viscountess turned to her friend and glared at her. “Why didn’t you listen to me?”

“Because you’re biased. Hamid, on the other hand, constantly writes speeches and charms people for a living. Ergo, he’s more qualified to proofread it.”

“It’s true,” he said, plastering a smug grin towards his girlfriend.

“Oh, please!” Daphne pursed her lips then turned to her friend. “For all I know, he’s trying to get your approval and one more person I care about to like him.”

Annabelle narrowed her eyes at the diplomat. “Are you lying to me, Osmanoğlu?”

“No, I’m not. I mean it. Annabelle, this is really good. It’s emotional, enticing, romantic.”

“And very informative,” the viscountess added smiling slyly.

“It certainly is.” He smirked. “I had no idea anyone could write about this position with such subtlety.”

“The part about the intimate kiss? So. Hot.”

“I second that.”

“Do you think she’s going to like it?”

“I’m sure Veronica will.” Hamid nodded.

“Just make sure to find the right moment to read it. I don’t recommend reading it during dinner. Some people can get squeamish talking about this over meal.”

“I don’t know about that. Perhaps if she reads it during dessert…” He winked at his girlfriend, who looked down and smiled coyly.

“Can you both save that for later? I still need help.” Annabelle nagged.

“Sorry, Ann,” the viscountess replied timidly.

“It won’t happen again.” Hamid cleared his throat. “In any case, remember to be calm. This is not a formal speech. You’ll profess your love and desire to be closer to her, to take your relationship to the next level. Also, this is your tenth draft and, as far as I’ve heard, the first one was already good. Don’t rely on it. You know what you want to say to her. Just say it.”

“She adores you with or without this. You’re going to be just fine.”

Annabelle sighed in relief. “Thank you. I’ll try to do all that.” She placed her notepad inside her bag and went to the elevator door, followed by the couple. "Thank you both.”

“Don’t mention it,” Hamid grinned. “I wish you two have a wonderful night.”

“Happy monthversary!” Daphne cheered.

“Thank you. Bye!” The lady waved to them and watched them disappear as the doors closed.

"I’m so happy you asked me to prepare this. It’s so good!“ Veronica sighed contently as she took another spoonful of the English trifle. Humming to herself, she savored every piece of the dessert with a smile on her face.

On the other side of the improvised table on the rooftop of her girlfriend’s sorority house, Annabelle was restless. Despite the pleasant evening, somehow she couldn’t enjoy the moment. Her palms were sweaty, her stomach fluttered, her heart raced inside her chest. She knew what she had to say and the letter was right therein case her mind went blank. Why was it hard to do so?

"Ann?” Veronica’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “You barely ate anything tonight. Didn’t you like it?”

“I did. Everything is perfect,” she answered with a wavering smile, fiddling with the ends of the blanket they were sitting on. “We need to talk.”

“Do we?” Veronica’s eyes went wide and she put her spoon down, looking at her girlfriend in worry.

“Oh, bugger!” Annabelle closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. It’s relationship talk, but it’s nothing bad.”

“Good,” Veronica smiled, visibly relaxing. “For a minute, I thought you’re going to dump me.”

“I am definitely not dumping you.”

Veronica studied her partner’s face for a moment then took a sip of water. “But I’m guessing the subject still is serious?”

“It is.”

“Alright.” Veronica crawled on the blanket and took a seat next to her girlfriend. “Let’s talk.”

The lady nodded and began to search for the letter inside her pocket. Yet she couldn’t find it. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“No, no, no, no…” Annabelle proceeded to search inside the pockets of her coat and trousers again to no avail. Then she reached for her purse and looked for it. But there was no envelope, no loose piece of paper. Nothing. “Oh my god…” She ran her hands through her hair.

Veronica took her partner’s hand in hers and stared at her. “Ann, what is it?”

“I lost your gift.”

“Gift? But we only agreed that spending quality time together would be our gift.”

“Vee, you cooked a three-course meal on your own. The least I could do is make something for you.”

“Annabelle, we were not going to order food when I could prepare something for us. But you said you made something for me?”

"I wrote a letter to you.” Annabelle looked down, toying with the ends of her hair. “Of course it was nothing compared to all of this amazing meal.”

“Oh…” Veronica’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. “What did the letter say?”

“Um… I don’t know where to start.”

“The beginning is always a good place.”

“Right.” She simpered. “Uh…” Annabelle squinted her eyes whilst her mind raced searching for the best form to start.

“How is it that you can speak for three hundred people at the Women’s Planning Forum, but you get tongue-tied with me?” Veronica teased.

The lady’s lips curled sheepishly. “I feel confident when I’m there because I always know exactly what to say.”

“And you don’t feel confident when you’re with me?” Veronica’s brows furrowed.

“How can I? You’re so attractive, stylish, and cool…”

“So are you,” Veronica acknowledged.

“But you’re also sweet, compassionate, and easy-going.”

“Well, I happen to have a thing for tough gorgeous women. Especially the ones who give long rousing speeches to anyone about important subjects and make grown mean weep. I gotta tell you: there aren’t many out there as hot as you.” She smirked, resting her chin on one hand.

“I love you…" 

Veronica’s forehead creased and lips curled upwards. Yet, she chose to stay silent and allow her girlfriend to speak.

"That’s what the letter said. I love you because you make me happier than I’ve ever been. You make me feel things I didn’t think I’d ever feel for anyone. But the way I said in the letter was more poetic, of course.”

“But you did say everything you wanted to say right now, didn’t you?”

Annabelle nodded, averting her gaze.

Cupping one side of her girlfriend’s face, Veronica moved closer, their faces just mere centimetres apart from touching. “Then it’s all that matters to me.”

Closing the gap between them, the fruity scent of Veronica’s perfume was all Annabelle could sense as their lips met. Minutes passed as if mere seconds whilst the couple shared soft and slow kisses.

Pulling away, Veronica smiled as her lover’s eyes fluttered open.,,, “I love you too, Ann,” she purred.

“Do you truly mean it?”

Nodding in response, Veronica straddled Annabelle, guiding her lover’s lips to hers.

The two of them laid down on the blanket, fighting the chilly breeze within long kisses under a blanket. The taste of strawberries lingered on her mouth, enticing the lady’s eagerness to deepen the kiss. Hands wandered down their bodies, tugging on the layers separating them.

As the two made quick work of their clothes, Annabelle pushed them with one foot when a piece of paper fell off Veronica’s dress pocket. “Oh! I’m sorry. I’ll get that…” When she reached for the piece of paper, her eyes widened in recognition. “You found it?”

Veronica pressed her lips together to suppress a smile.

“When?”

“Yesterday.”

“Yesterday?! You have a draft! Urrrrrgh…” Annabelle’s shoulders slumped as she sat down again.

“It fell out of your bag when you were here last night.” Veronica sat up as she began to explain. “I thought it was college paper and I was going to return it to you, but it was your love letter. It didn’t have a name on it, so I chose to pretend I didn’t see it and I hoped it was for me.”

“You were hoping? Of course it’s for you!”

“I didn’t want to assume anything.” Veronica gave her shoulders. “I was just waiting the opportunity to say it back would come eventually.”

The two lovers gazed at each other, savoring that unique moment that changed the course of their relationship.

“Do you truly mean what you wrote in the letter?”

“Every single word.”

Brushing a lock of hair from her girlfriend’s face, Veronica smirked. “Then how about you show me how that intimate kiss you mentioned would go?”

Annabelle turned to her girlfriend and pushed her onto the pile of pillows again then climbed on top before pulling a blanket over their half naked bodies. Looking down at her lover’s breasts hungrily, she fastened Veronica’s corset bra with one hand. “Oh, don’t worry, darling. I’ll kiss you until the whole campus knows my name.”


End file.
